


Bee Mine

by RosieTheRiveter



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm will not deter Dean from his Valentine plans with Cas - he wants Cas to be his Valentine and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mine

 

"Awww - what a cute little bee! Is it for your Valentine?" The checkout girl cooed as she picked up the toy Dean had placed on the counter near his other items.

Dean's ears burned. He'd rather sew up a bullet wound in his own gut without any Hunter's Helper than buy a cutesy, stuffed plushie bee holding a heart that said "Bee Mine" but he saw it and knew - just knew - it was meant for Cas.

"Uh, yeah."

"She'll love it."

Now, Dean knew he could leave it at that. He could pretend that it was for his girlfriend and no one - not even Cas - would know. But for some reason, it felt dishonest. It felt like if he didn't correct her, that meant he was somehow ashamed of Cas and he wasn't. He never wanted Cas to think he was. He never wanted to betray him like that.

"Well - it's actually for my boyfriend. Cas. He's kind of a mush when it comes to stuff like this."

"Your boyfriend?"

Dean braced for the inevitable sour face.

"Oh - how sweet! I'll bet he's adorable too." The girl had a dreamy face on as she handed him his change and the bag. "You two have a great night!" She smiled at him.

"Thanks - we will." he returned the smile, grateful for the encouragement and lack of judgment. "Uh - You too."

***

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean bellowed as he stomped his feet and brushed snow from his shoulders in the doorway entrance of the bunker.

"What's the problem Dean?" Sam asked, glancing up from his book.

"It's snowing like a bitch out there!"

"Yeah - it's supposed to snow for the next two days - didn't you look at the weather report?"

"No. I only read the weird stories trying to find a case."

"Well if you had, you'd know. What's the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal is I was gonna take Cas out to a fancy dinner."

"You were?" Sam looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Uhhh - Sam - it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh. Huh - I guess I forgot."

"What am I gonna do? This is our first Valentine's Day together and I wanted it to be special."

"Oh dear God, where is my brother and what have you done to him?"

"Shut it Sammy - you know Cas is a sucker for all that romantic stuff. I was gonna take him out for dinner, ask him..."

"What?"

"What-what?"

"You stopped. Ask him what?"

Dean went to the entrance to the hallway to make sure Cas was still doing research in the library. He continued quietly "Look Sam - uh - well, you know Cas and I - we've been together for a while now - and it took us a while to get together before that."

"Yeah? And?"

"Well - I don't want to waste any more time. I'm going to ask him to marry me."

"What??" Sam looked shocked and then a grin spread over his face. "Damn man. I - "

"What?"

"I'm happy for you." Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug and slapped him on the back.

"He hasn't said yes yet."

"Dean - there is NO way Cas is gonna say no. C'mon. Cas is so in love with you he walks around with moony eyes all the time. Except when you two are fighting which, by the way looks more like foreplay."

"Sam!"

"Oh shut up - I gotta sleep with earplugs every time the two of you make up from a fight."

"Yeah - Cas loves when I do this thing with my f-"

"Shut UP!!!!!! Jesus Dean, I don't care what you two do - which also means - I don't want to actually HEAR about you and Cas in bed OK?"

"We don't always do it in bed."

"Shut up!!!"

Dean chuckled gleefully. "Oh Sammy - you are too easy. Besides, you started it." Then Dean's mood turned dark again. "Anyway - what am I gonna do? No way am I taking Baby back out in this mess."

"Didn't you go grocery shopping the other day? Make dinner here. Cas loves your spaghetti."

"Yeah - I guess I could do that." He replied glumly, thinking about the reservations he'd made at the fancy Italian restaurant in town.

"You know you'll both be more comfortable here than at some stuffy restaurant with stuck-up waiters and wine lists anyway."

"Yeah - I guess that's true."

"I think there's even some nice plates and silverware and stuff in the cabinets in the dining room - you can make it nice. And look - I'll make myself scarce - I'll hide in my room, put my headphones on - I have some research to do - you won't see me until tomorrow."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Anything for true love. Just keep the celebrating from waking me up."

***

"Hey Cas?" Dean poked his head into the library.

Cas looked up blinking, after being lost in a fog of intense studying. He smiled. "Hello Dean."

"Whatcha working on?"

"Just some translations."

"Oh - well, you know how I said we were going out tonight? Well, the weather seems to have other plans - do you mind if we stay in tonight? I'm gonna make spaghetti and meatballs."

"That's fine - I don't mind."

Dean grinned and came closer. Cas was pretty much amenable to anything Dean wanted to do - in bed or out.

"Thanks Angel - I'm kind of disappointed - I wanted to take you out."

"I'd rather stay here anyway. I get uncomfortable in restaurants that don't have cheeseburgers."

Dean laughed. "That's kind of what Sam said."

"Will Sam be joining us?"

"No - Sam will be noticeably absent tonight - this is a romantic Valentine's Dinner even if we have to have it at home. Dinner, maybe a movie?"

Cas smiled slyly. "Maybe half a movie?"

Dean's mind harkened back to the last time they'd had the TV room to themselves when Sam had gone out to help Jody with a minor case. It had started out as a quiet night watching a terrible movie about an Apocalypse centered around Stonehenge. There might have been a drinking game involved and after the seventh mention of Electromagnetic Fields, they were half in the bag and laughing. And when Cas got drunk and giggling, he got very frisky. Far be it for Dean to dissuade Cas from being frisky. They'd ended up naked, sweaty and panting on the couch. All in all, a successful movie night.

"It's entirely possible we could watch half a movie." Dean chuckled.

"Can I help you with dinner?"

"You can come watch if you want." Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. He preferred it messy and took any chance to help it get that way. "I'll let you chop stuff."

"Not onions. They make my eyes hurt."

"OK - not onions." Dean tugged at Cas' hand until he stood and followed him into the kitchen.

**

An hour later, sauce was bubbling on the stove and the meatballs were cooking. Dean had made a firm decision against garlic bread in favor of plain Italian bread - and beer instead of wine since neither of them actually liked wine.

Dean had sent Cas to shower and change for dinner while he set the table. Surprisingly, he found not only china plates, silverware place settings, wine glasses and goblets, but also candle sticks and candles. He figured the Men of Letters liked their fine dining.

When he went to seek out Cas in their room, he found Cas in just jeans, hair still wet and sticking up everywhere from the towel. He was staring into the closet trying to find a shirt to wear.

"Hey you." Dean came up behind him, gently laying his hands on Cas' hips. "Man, if I didn't have food cooking already, I'd just take you to bed now." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his face into the crook of Cas' neck.

"I am attempting to find a shirt to wear. I don't have much in the way of formal attire."

"Wear the white shirt. I like that one. It makes your eyes real blue."

"You say that about everything I wear, Dean."

"Well - I guess I don't really pay much attention to what you wear." Dean laughed. "But then again, I prefer you naked."

"You are very amusing Dean." Cas replied as he pulled on the shirt Dean had suggested.

"Oh come on, you think I'm adorable."

"I'll never admit to that." Cas said seriously as he tried in vain to smooth down his hair.

"Cut that out." Dean pulled Cas' hands away from his head. "I like it all sticky-uppy."

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean with his usual inscrutable half smile and soft eyes.

"What is it Cas?"

"I'm just happy. It's been a really good year."

"Yeah?" Dean pulled his boyfriend close and murmured "I think so too." Dean pressed his lips to Cas' " I have something for you."

"You do?"

Dean went to his dresser and pulled out the plushie Bee he had bought earlier. "Uh, I have something else for you later but I saw this and thought of you." He held out the toy.

Cas took it and looked at it. "It's - a toy."

Dean chuckled awkwardly. "uh, yeah - it's a bee - see? It's says 'Bee mine'. I know how much you like Honey Bees."

"oh - I - I don't understand."

Dean shook his head and smiled at Cas' cluelessness. "It's a Valentine present Cas. It means I love you."

"Oh. OH! Thank you, Dean. I love it." Cas cuddled the bee to his cheek. "I love you too." He smiled shyly but then suddenly frowned. "But I didn't get you anything!"

"Don't even worry about it. Seriously. C'mon - it's time for dinner. And I have something I need to talk to you about." Dean felt his pocket to make sure the box was still there.

**

Cas moaned around a mouthful of spaghetti. It was rich and tangy. Dean shifted slightly as he felt his jeans grow tight. He always loved the way Cas embraced the joy of the sensualities of his human half. Eating good food, taking showers, making love. Dean reached over with a napkin and wiped a bit of sauce from Cas' chin with a chuckle. "You enjoying yourself there, Cas?"

"Dean - this is the best." He sighed as he finished his second helping.

"Well if you have a minute, there's something I - uh - well, I wanted to talk to you - ask you - something."

Cas got suddenly nervous. "What is it Dean? Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!! No, Angel. You didn't do anything wrong! Uh - in fact - I wanted to tell you how happy I am. I think you are happy too?"

"I am, Dean. I'm very happy."  
"Yeah - and well - uh - man, I'm nervous! I thought about a million ways to do this and I'm blowing every one."

"What do you mean?"

Dean took a big breath and pulled the box from his pocket. "Well - I was hoping - that maybe you would do me the honor of marrying me." He opened the box and showed two silver rings, etchings of tiny wings circling the bands.

Dean quickly started stammering. "I - uh - I got these and thought maybe you and I could wear them - we could go to City Hall - Charlie did up papers so you have a birth certificate and everything so we can get a license. But I was wondering if you would maybe want my name - you know if you want to marry me. It's legal here in Kansas now you know - they finally got their heads out of their asses so we can do it legally - or you know, as legally as a Winchester ever does anything and I - "

"Yes." Cas said.

"What?"

"Yes, Dean. I will marry you."

"You will?"

"Did you doubt it?"

"Well - I wasn't sure if you'd want to be saddled with me for the rest of your life." Dean smiled nervously.

"Dean, there's no where else I'd rather be - no one else I'd ever want to be with."

"Well - OK then. Yes. You said yes." Dean laughed increduously. "You said yes."

"Yes."

"OK. Friday? City Hall? We're really doing this?"

Cas smiled and nodded as he drew his fingers over the bands of silver.

**  
After tidying up from dinner, the two of them retired to the TV room to watch a horror movie unfortunately titled 'My Bloody Valentine'. Cas kept hiding his eyes in Dean's chest and Dean would soothe Cas with kisses until they gave up on the movie and made their way, clumsy, laughing, and attached at the lips to their bedroom.

**  
Cas swallowed Dean's sighs as he slid into Dean over and over. His fingers danced over Dean's skin and fisted around Dean's cock, stroking him.

"Cas - so good. Angel." Dean moaned against Cas' lips and pulled Cas' hips into him with each thrust. "Feels so good. Do you like that? Do you? Tell me you like that."

"Dean!" Cas was lost in the tight heat of Dean's body, the feel of his skin and the heady scent of his sweat and soap. "Yes. I - I like that. Dean!" Cas' words were stuttering out of his mouth mindlessly as he worked into Dean.

With each move he made, he dragged over the little bundle of nerves inside Dean, making him call out incoherent words and praise. The heat in Dean's belly tightened into a ball. "Cas - I'm gonna - God - I'm gonna come - Cas!" Dean groaned as he came over Cas' stroking fist.

Cas continued a few thrusts more and he was moaning in climax too. "Dean - Dean - " he chanted breathlessly as his cock twitched inside Dean and then collapsed into Dean's arms.

The two lovers stilled, panting and relaxed, sated. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Is it always so good?"

"What?"

"Sex. You've had a lot of sex. Is it always so good?"

Dean curled his arm around Cas pulling him into his side, Cas' head on his chest. "Uh - No." He brushed Cas' damp hair from his forehead. "I mean, it's always - good, I guess but it's - not always great. Not like - " He grinned and kissed Cas' tousled hair.

"I understand." Cas smiled.

"Yeah."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." Dean stroked Cas' back until his breathing grew deep and regular.

**

Sam's phone vibrated and lit up and he grabbed it. He grinned when he read the text:

_'He said YES!'_

_'Congratulations!'_

_'Ur the maid of honor'_

_'Whatever jerk'_

_'Nite bitch'_

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE Comment if you enjoyed this - I love comments. <3 RtR


End file.
